


M Series

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Magnolia finds a familiar face at the Dugout. Except that he's not familiar at all.
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	M Series

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i promise Im wrapping up the next chapter to AAO

Magnolia swayed to the sound of the radio in the bar of the Dugout Inn, watching as the stragglers piled in just minutes after sunset. It had been weeks since she’d been able to make her way back to Diamond City, having gotten wrapped up in a fair bit of unpleasantness with a couple of hot-shot Triggermen who made the mistake of thinking she worked for free.

But as soon as she had seen Vadim chatting eagerly to the patrons of the Dugout, it had all been worth it. It was always good to see an old friend, especially one who could match her shameless flirtation to a tee.

She knew that with her recent visit to the ‘Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth’ the people of the wasteland might actually have the honor of listening to something other than the same three dozen songs Travis insisted on playing on repeat.

It was infuriating that only the most banal of music had survived the last Great War, and she had tried time and time again to share her mismatched collection of holotapes with the nervous young radio DJ to no avail. Travis had been far too nervous to change anything about Diamond City Radio.

She made a mental note to thank Nora for finally helping the kid come out of his shell, even if the other woman’s methods were far more violent that Magnolia would have deemed necessary. From Vadim’s account, Nora had practically maimed the would-be actors in the staged fight, apparently struggling to either pull her her punches or recognize her own strength.

It didn’t matter ultimately, because now Magnolia had a chance to actually convince Travis to be brave enough to play some of her songs on his station. She wasn’t a shy woman, nor was she the sort to back down from a challenge, but the thought of putting her songs on display for the entirety of the Commonwealth inspired an uncharacteristic sensation of uncertainty in her chest. Singing for the drunks and addicts at the Third Rail was hardly a desirable gig, given that the clientele was easily pleased in their compromised state. Actually having her art reach the people of the wasteland was a different matter all together.

Magnolia rose to stand just in time to catch sight of Nora herself, followed by an achingly familiar face that stopped her dead in her tracks. It had been several years since she’d seen him, but she recognized the man without a hint of doubt. The cruel irony of the bright orange flight suit almost made her laugh, were it not for the sudden surge of dread that poured though her.

He turned to scan the bar, the familiar dark eyes and thick eyebrows drawn down in thought, just as she slipped into a back room. As many years as it had been, she knew there was no way he’d remembered who she was. Most days she could barely remember who she was, and given his sudden allegiance to the very organization that would massacre him in an instant should they discover the truth, she knew there was absolutely no way he even knew.

How could he know? It’s been so long... So many years since he disappeared...

At the very least, Magnolia knew that she had to tell Johnny about the apparent unintentional infiltration into the Brotherhood of Steel’s ranks. From there, Johnny would be able to keep tabs on the man, monitoring any potential threat and allowing him an out, should it be necessary.

It didn’t take long to spot Johnny, his familiar ‘disguise’ painfully obvious to anyone who had the pleasure of his company.

“Johnny.” She offered, smiling as he looked up at her, flicking his cigarette to the side.

“Maggie, baby. You are looking absolutely delectable tonight, as always. But I told you, Johnny died ages ago. You must have me confused with someone else.” He joked, placing his hand dramatically over his chest.

“You’ll always be Johnny to me, my dear.” She purred, shooting a quick look back in the direction of the bar. “But I must admit, my intentions with you aren’t exactly recreational... You have a lost package running around with our new friends.”

“Is that so? I wasn’t aware we lost any packages recently.” He answered carefully, checking around them to make sure they were alone.

“ _You_ didn’t, and it was far from recent.” Magnolia explained, watching the man carefully to ensure he got her meaning. From the twitch of his jaw, she deduced he did. “I figured you might want to keep an eye on him. Apparently he’s quite taken with Miss Nora tonight.”

“You’re shitting me. _Him_?” He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. “Not going to lie, that kinda makes my night.”

“John.” She warned, to which he raised his hands in objection. ““He’s one of the only other M series package left.”

_He's family._

He paused at the revelation, before quickly recomposing himself.

“I’ll take care of our friend.” He promised, adjusting his glasses gently. “What’s his designation?”

Magnolia let out a sad breath as she answered. “M7-97”


End file.
